The Temporal Collapse
The Temporal Collapse is a recent event that occured throughout the world of Epalias, All information of it is derived from a single book, shown below. The death of an unknown deity caused the entire world to fall into a long coma. When everyone woke up, millions of years had passed, and the landscape had changed drastically. Description 'As the great lords and ladies of the world went to sleep, they all dreamt in unison.'' A single deity floated in a starless sky. It was old, old beyond measure, and dying. As its body fell to the ground, it let out a wordless scream, and the world trembled in its wake. Slowly, all faded to darkness... Azratur Rhyperion woke with a start. It was morning, and with a sigh of relief he recognised his surroundings, he was in the royal chambers in the capital. But something felt... wrong. The air was too warm for spring, and strange birds chirped at him from outside his door. '' ''He tried to climb out of bed, and groaned at the ache in his limbs. It felt as if he had slept a thousand years. He dressed, and stepped outside. He stumbled as he took in his surroundings. To the north-west, all was covered in ocean, were once a swamp had been, and the river Erinin flowed into nothing but endless waves. To his relief, the great jungle was still there.'But what about the other kingdoms?', he wondered. Turning, he ran for the stables. He rode south first, and was surprised to find the same ocean , where the kingdom of Mitgard had once stood. As Azratur galloped towards the center of the world, he sent out a single message, in all languages and none. "All has changed, come to the center as quickly as possible". Some time later, he sat in a smaller copy of the Throne of Thaliria. He and Mithritir had just arrived, to find Hershel Dyllun of Diaminus and the High lord of the Lapis kingdom waiting for them. Mithritir said he had been visiting the newer parts of his kingdom, to the far southeast, which where still there, to his relief. Lord Dyllun struck the table with a stone hammer, and thus, the council had started. As the sun went down, Azratur thought of the conclusion that the council had reached. Some ancient deity had died, of an unknown cause, and its death had triggered a nearly endless sleep, for men, animals, and even plants. During this long time of silence, the world had continued to shift in its endless pattern, and kingdoms had dissapeared or risen, shifted or stayed in place. Everything was shuffled. '' ''Thaliria had managed to come out unscathed, possibly because of the powerful magic that lay upon its borders, but was surrounded by ocean on all sides but the east, where a combination of fertile grassland and thin forest stood. The older parts of Mitgard has mostly dissapeared, and the entirety had shifted to the north, but the newer parts had survived, and were located in the middle of the ocean. Sadly, both Diaminus and the Lapis kingdom had vanished under the waves, but their leaders did survive, through some strange twist of fate. ''Long after the final strip of light dissapeared, they slept, and the next morning, all four rode out again, to rebuild.'